


Cuddle Bug

by ihavealotofwords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of the other Avengers - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Somewhat, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was a well of touch, and Bruce was drawn to that like a man in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Science boyfriends: Kisses and cuddling that started out platonic, but ended romantic 
> 
> Anon sent this prompt to my tumblr, and I filled it about a year ago. The original post can be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/40028307892/science-boyfriends-kisses-and-cuddling-that-started).
> 
> I finally got a profile here, so I'm moving all of my fics over. They can all be found on [my tumblr](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/) as well. *Hint, hint, I always take prompts*

The first time it happened was an accident.

It had been a long, vicious battle against a genetic experiment gone wrong. The resulting cross between a wolf and some large cat species had ended with super sized canines with expert hunting abilities and no natural predators… set loose in the city. After finally corralling them all and tracking down the unlucky scientist for Shield to handle, the Avengers all stumbled into the tower wearily.

Natasha was walking with a slight limp and a grimace. Clint had a sour expression as he eyed the brace supporting his sprained wrist. Thor and Steve were walking together, less injured but no less exhausted. Tony and Bruce trailed behind them, Tony supporting Bruce as they stumbled in. Spending that long as the Other Guy left Bruce worn, sore, and blinking blearily as he fought off what would no doubt be a 12 hour nap.

They made it as far as the main living room before they collapsed. Natasha curled into an armchair, flexing her fingers and glaring at the wall. Clint settled in at her feet, leaning against her legs. Steve took the remaining armchair and Thor sprawled on the couch. Bruce made it to the middle of the room before he crumpled, taking Tony with him. 

"I vote we don’t move for like ever," Tony announced from the floor.

"I have already stocked the cabinets with the necessary pain medicine and placed several orders with restaurants nearby," Jarvis said. Tony groaned.

"I love you, Jarvis. Seriously, have I told you lately?"

"Every day, Sir."

Bruce laughed, groping around blindly for the pillows Thor had knocked off the couch. His hand came in contact with Tony’s side instead.

"Hey there," Tony drawled. Bruce snorted, shimmying closer to him until he could place his head on Tony’s stomach. He curled up slightly. "Oh, hey there," Tony purred. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Shut up," Bruce mumbled, burying his face in Tony’s shirt. "Pillows don’t talk."

Tony didn’t push him away.

——

The thing about Bruce is he is a massive cuddle bug. Ever since he was a boy, he craved contact. When he was just a scientist, people weren’t exactly lining up to cuddle with him. It was even less so after he became the scientist with the big green rage problem. While on the run, he didn’t stick around long enough to get to know people before he left for another village, another epidemic, different people with similar problems. It was lonely, but Bruce couldn’t complain; he could only deal with it quietly.

After he became a part of the Avengers, it was a complete 360 from his time on the run. Clint would tug on shirts when he wanted attention, and he did so to Bruce just as much as he did the rest. Natasha wasn’t big on touch, but she would often brush shoulders or bump knees with people she, well didn’t quite trust but kind of liked. Bruce was surprised that he was included. Thor was all hugs and manly pats and crying into shoulders after watching Titanic, so there was no lacking for touch there. Steve was solid, bracing contact to make sure that his team was alright. 

Tony, though, was constant touch. He leaned into everyone’s space, brushed and patted and elbowed constantly, gripped arms and hands and even once Bruce’s knee. He draped himself over Bruce’s back when they were working, danced fingers across shoulders when he wanted Bruce to really pay attention, and fist bumped and high fived Bruce when they discussed science in a way that confused the others.

Tony was a well of touch, and Bruce was drawn to that like a man in the desert.

——

The second time, Tony was drunk and Bruce was a little tipsy himself.

It would have been Tony and Pepper’s anniversary if they had stayed together. Pepper, after their second big battle, realized she could be Tony’s friend and remind him of important things like sleep and food and run his company for him so he didn’t ruin it, but she couldn’t be the one waiting for that call that might say he wasn’t coming back. It had seemed that Tony handled it well; he threw himself into his inventions with a little more vigor and completely destroyed Dr. Doom’s bots that next week, but he seemed fine.

When he drug Bruce into the lab and put it in complete lockdown and started drowning himself in alcohol, Bruce realized he wasn’t as fine as he seemed. Bruce had watched Tony drink, words becoming slurred and gestures widening until he almost fell over backwards, until he decided Tony had enough. He took the bottles from Tony, chugging the last of an open bottle before putting the rest away. When he came back, Tony looked so broken as he whispered to Bruce.

"I was prepared for this. I knew she’d come to her senses."

Bruce knew where those kind of thoughts led, and so he had opened his arms invitingly.

That’s how they ended up tangled together on the large cot Tony kept in the corner of the lab, Bruce tipsy and Tony just flat drunk. 

"Oxytocin," Bruce explained. "Sometimes called the cuddle hormone. Not only does it make us feel attached to each other, it also puts us in a peaceful state of mind. Oxytocin. Cysteine-Tyrosine-Isol-"

"I know what Oxytocin is," Tony interrupted. "Is that why you’re all touchy-feely all the time?"

"Oxytocin is a powerful hormone with many positive effects," Bruce said indignantly, tightening his hold on Tony. Tony put a hand up placatingly.

"Hey, it’s fine with me. It means I get to cuddle with a sexy scientist."

Bruce scoffed at that, but didn’t loosen his hold.

——

The third time was both embarrassing and a relief.

After their drunken cuddle in the lab, Tony’s touches had seemed more hesitant, less lingering than before. Bruce ran that night over in his head, trying to pinpoint what he did to make Tony, Tony Stark of all people, uncomfortable. 

He couldn’t think of anything.

A week later, the team had decided to gather for a movie night. They weren’t able to do things like that regularly, as they did have their own duties and schedules to keep, but they tried to get together at least once or twice a month. 

Bruce shuffled in late. The lights were already dim, the tv’s glow illuminating the room. The smell of popcorn hit Bruce as the team looked at him. One armchair was taken by Natasha and Clint, the other by Steve. Thor was sprawled on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. Tony took up one side of the couch, leaving Bruce to take the other. He sat, curling away from Tony awkwardly.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"We’re introducing Cap and Thor here the wonders of Star Wars," Tony said, pressing play. Bruce turned to the screen.

Halfway through the movie, the popcorn had run out. 

"I need more," Natasha demanded. Tony paused the movie as Steve collected the bowls and shuffled into the kitchen. When he was gone, Tony whipped out a StarkPad. He starting tapping away.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a good position. He sighed, curling up with his head on the armrest. 

"Here," Tony patted his lap. Bruce eyed him warily. "What? I don’t bite," Tony grinned. "Much."

Bruce rolled his eyes, scooting towards Tony and placing his head in the other’s lap. Tony tapped on the StarkPad with one hand. The other drifted towards Bruce, stroking his hair unconsciously. Bruce kept himself from arching into the touch… but just barely. His eyes drifted shut as he focused on Tony’s strong fingers rubbing against his scalp.

——

"Are they not adorable?"

Bruce shifted. He heard a soft ‘click’ from in front if him. He opened his eyes.

Thor was standing in front of him, holding the StarkPhone Tony had given him. He grinned when saw that Bruce was awake.

"Congratulations," he said. Bruce cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Thor motioned above him.

Bruce glanced up. He was still lying with his head in Tony’s lap. Tony had fallen asleep, head lolling back against the couch and hand still buried in Bruce’s hair. Bruce turned back to Thor.

"No, we’re not-"

"Do not worry, it is joyous! You make a handsome couple!"

Tony stirred, hand twitching in Bruce’s hair.

"I must put this picture as my wallpaper," Thor declared. "Natasha?"

As he turned and left, Tony let out a tired yawn.

"What happened?"

"I think Thor ships us," Bruce said as he sat up. "He’s kind of fangirling over a picture of us."

Tony blinked. He blinked again. Then he doubled over in laughter.

"Thor! Wait! Send me that photo!"

Bruce sighed, shaking his head as Tony raced after the Asgardian. He couldn’t bring himself to be too mad, though. Tony was touching him again.

——

The fourth time, Bruce doesn’t actually remember.

"Hey, Bruce. You with me?"

Bruce groaned, taking inventory of his body. He was sore, muscles screaming in displeasure. His head was throbbing, and he felt the pull of sleep tugging at him. He had transformed, then. At least it seemed he kept his pants this time. Bruce cracked his eye open. Tony loomed over him.

Bruce sat up, joints popping in protest. After the world stopped spinning, Bruce opened his eyes and looked around.

He was back in the tower. The main living room, to be exact. The furniture was stacked against the wall, tipping precariously. The floor was covered in a mess of covers, sheets, and pillows. There was even a spare couch cushion that had a dent in it about the size of the Hulk’s head. Bruce glanced at Tony, eye’s wide.

"What happened?"

"Funny story, actually," Tony said with a grin, sitting back on his heels. "We were kind of worried, because you were staying green, and just sitting in here sulking, so I came in to tell the big guy the threat was gone and he turned to me and said, and I quote, ‘CUDDLE.’ So, we made a wanna be nest here and did just that."

"What the hell, Tony? Are you serious?" Bruce snapped. "You put yourself in danger like that?"

Tony’s grin stayed. He shook his head.

"Nah, the big guy just wanted some love. So I came in here, but it was awkward with all the metal so I ditched the suit-"

"You did what?" Bruce shouted. 

"It was fine, he just kind of cradled me for a while. He was being nice, making sure I was comfortable and all that. After a while you began to shrink, and now you’re here."

Bruce dropped his head in his hands. He felt his shoulders shaking, but he couldn’t tell if it was from laughter or worry. He finally brought his head back up to look at Tony.

"You are the single craziest man I know."

"Why thank you," Tony said, preening.

——

The fifth time was the last time Bruce counted.

They had a marathon in the lab, working nonstop for hours. It was only when the numbers and holograms began to blur that they decided on a break. Bruce stopped first. He flicked the microscope off, rubbing his eyes. He climbed on the cot, burrowing into the blanket and drifting off to sleep.

He was woken a while later by Tony flopping on top of him.

"Budge over," Tony mumbled. They rearranged themselves so they were lying side by side, legs tangled together and Tony’s head on Bruce’s chest. Tony yawned.

"This is nice," he said, pressing his cheek to Bruce’s chest. "Never had someone to have lab marathons with."

Bruce chuckled, burying his face in Tony’s hair. Tony snorted, looking up at Bruce. Bruce studied him. His eyes were bright but tired. His beard was a little scruffy. He had a smudge of grease on his cheek. 

He looked perfect.

Bruce bent down, pressing a firm kiss to Tony’s mouth. Tony grinned into the kiss. When they pulled back, he was still grinning.

"Ok, yeah, I can totally get behind this. I was beginning to think you weren’t interested, but you apparently are, so yeah, that’s good."

Bruce waited until he was done babbling before speaking.

"Yes, I’m interested," he said, taking Tony’s hand in his. Tony smirked up at him.

"You know, Oxytocin is also called the love hormone," he said, threading his fingers in Bruce’s. "We definitely should cuddle as often as possible. Make sure this lasts, you know." His voice was teasing, but Bruce could hear the slight hesitance in it. 

He kissed Tony again.

"That works for me."

——

After that, Bruce stopped counting. He may be a genius, but some numbers were just too big.


End file.
